An electronic throttle control (ETC) system in a vehicle determines performance of the vehicle based on a performance level request from a driver. The ETC system determines magnitude of accelerator pedal travel at a particular vehicle speed. The response of the vehicle relates to the ratio of pedal travel to vehicle speed. The ETC system may respond to the driver to optimize performance of fuel economy depending on the driver.
For example, the ETC may respond aggressively to attain optimal performance. Conversely, the ETC may delay the response of the vehicle to optimize fuel economy.